Defensive
by Azkadellio
Summary: Two one-shots connected by a common theme. First: Jade witnesses two gay guys getting pestered and decides to intervene. Two:New couple Tori and Jade get pestered by a familiar face, only for a close friend to intervene before any bloodshed. T for language. Beck is a common factor between both, though not as much in the first.
1. Men In The Park

**I know it's been a while, few months at least, since I've posted anything. Blame writer's block. But, I had a couple of ideas for one-shots and here we are. These are two separate one-shots, but are connected by a similar theme, so I paired them together. The first one is a bit of a weird thing for me to write. Not just because of some language used, but because of how I portray Jade. The second is a bit weird too. Again, not just because of the language, but how a character is shown.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I apologize for the long wait in anything of mine. After I finish these two, I'm going to work on a rewrite of my zombie apocalypse fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. The two guys Jade meets, the couple, are based lightly off a friend's uncle and his boyfriend. I don't know their names, what they look like, etc, so I made them up as I worked on this.**

 **No POV**

"Can we go to the park?" Cat asks her group of friends during lunch, the last two classes in the afternoon canceled so Sikowitz can work on his new play, the usual gang opted out of auditioning.

"Why?" Tori asks, drinking her water.

"I want to go to the park." Cat answers simply. "Can we?" She asks, looking at everyone expectantly.

"Can't. Sikowitz asked me and Robbie to help with the play." Andre answers, silently glad that he was asked to work on the music and Robbie was asked to help with the set.

"I'm game." Beck says, shrugging his shoulders. "What about you two?" He asks his ex, who he recently has been able to relax around after their break up at Tori's house a few months ago, and the half-Latina.

"Sure. Why not?" Tori answers, shrugging. "It's either go to the park or deal with Trina for an extra couple of hours. Park wins." She shudders, remembering Trina's threat to practice her singing and acting on the ride home.

"Fuck it. Better than dealing with my new step-slut." Jade says, ignoring Cat's small whine at her swearing.

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow at the Goth.

"She's four years older than me, wears less clothing than Trina at the beach, bigger tits than me, and has a tendency to lay on her back." Jade points out, raising an eyebrow back at Tori. "If you met her, you'd understand."

"So, what time are we going to the park?" Cat asks after a moment of uncomfortable silence between Tori and Jade.

"Right when classes let out. We can stop by my place and grab a volleyball or something." Tori suggests.

"I'll drive." Beck adds, ignoring the look from his ex.

A few hours later, Tori, Jade, Cat, and Beck find themselves at a park a few miles away from Hollywood Arts, Jade sitting in the shade as Cat and Tori play with the volleyball Tori brought and Beck gets drinks for the four of them.

"Hey, it's the fag family." Jade hears from behind her. Looking around, and never being one to like words that insult a person because of their sexuality, she spots two men walking down a path, holding hands, and a third following them, laughing and pointing at the apparent couple.

"Would you please stop calling us that?" One of the men, roughly six feet tall with short brown hair and clean shaven, an average build and somewhat deep voice, asks as he tries to ignore the man behind them.

"Why? It's what you are, isn't it? Two cock sucking…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be speaking with a higher voice than my friend Cat." Jade cuts in, a small smirk when Cat, hearing her voice, says 'Hi!'.

"This doesn't concern you, Elvira." The homophobe says, eyeing Jade's breasts.

"Keep staring at my tits and I'll shove your own dick down your throat. Then who'll be the cock sucker?" Jade asks, smirk widening, as she makes her way over to the couple, waving to Tori and Beck to stay with Cat. "Sorry to interrupt your walk. Thought you'd like someone helping you." She tells the couple, ignoring the idiot behind them.

"We're fine." The man who spoke before says, giving Jade a soft smile. "You'd think we'd be used to close minded bigots like him, but there's no getting used to people like him."

"Could be worse." His boyfriend adds, a small smirk of his own when the idiot walks away, not liking how easily he's being ignored. "He could've caught us sixty-nining in the woods." He says, making Jade laugh.

"I like you." Jade tells the boyfriend, slightly taller than the first with dirty blonde hair in a close buzz, a two day old facial hair growth on his face. "Name's Jade." She says, shocking her friends, who she knows is watching them since Cat's 'hi' a moment ago, by holding her hand out to shake the others.

"Dale." The taller of the two says, shaking her hand. "And this is my boyfriend, Vince." He adds as Jade shakes Vince's hand.

An hour later, after a couples (of sorts) volleyball match between Dale and Vince against Tori and Jade, where the girls won, the actual couple bids the others farewell, Jade and Dale exchanging numbers and Vince dragging Dale away after asking Beck for a threesome, where Jade tried to entice Beck into joining, Tori and the others head back to Tori's place to meet with Andre and Robbie for the usual Friday poker night.

"Why did you give them my number?" Beck asks after parking at the Vega house and unlocking his seatbelt.

"What? You have a problem with two gay guys fucking each other in the ass?" Jade asks, strugging into the Vega house.

"No, but I'm not gay, and have no interest in joining them." Beck says, showing no real ill will towards Jade. "And what about you, you didn't seem to have a problem with them assuming you and Tori were a couple." He points out as they settle into the kitchen and Tori gets the cards, Andre and Robbie lost at the conversation.

"You didn't know Tori and I eat each other out in the janitor's closet?" Jade asks, pretending to be stunned.

 **And I'm ending here. This was originally going to be less humorous at the end, but I didn't want to keep it serious. And I doubt that one of them would joke about having sex in the park or asking another guy to join them for a threesome, though what do I know about them other than my friend's uncle's man is a huge Halloween lover (every October, he sets their house up with a theme, inside and out. This year's is 'witches, wizards, and mages') and they both seem like cool people.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this, and I apologize again for the four month delay. Wish I could say when I'd be working on some of my older stuff, but again, writer's block when I try to start them.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and enjoy. The second will be out later this week.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Women In The Library

**And here's part two. This one, though not connected to the first, has a similar premise with one of the main characters defending two people of the same gender in a relationship. This time, the genders are switched, with the 'defender' being male instead of female, and the 'defendees' female instead of male.**

 **Quick note: This is AU, sort of, with 'Freak The Freak Out' never happening and no one knowing a lot about Ryder.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"No. No. No. No. No." Jade says, flipping through a magazine during a study hall since one of their classes was cancelled for someone (Sikowitz) exploding a 'paint bomb' in the center of the classroom and destroying the lights, ignoring all of Tori's date suggestions.

"Seriously? No walk through a park at midnight? Or dinner in a cemetery? Or watching horror movies at midnight with you dressed as the killer? Or scaring Trina all weekend? And no watching 'The Scissoring' with the lights off and creepy music playing in the background the whole time? You love doing things like that." Tori says, stunned, as she stares at her girlfriend of one month.

"Because those aren't 'date' ideas. They're thinks to do on the weekend before we make out." Jade says, tossing the horror magazine on the table in front of them.

"Okay, what about…"

"Seriously? You turned me down to date her?" They hear, cutting off Tori's question. Turning around, they see Ryder Daniels, the school's 'cool biker guy' staring at Tori.

"Uh, you asked me out a week after we started dating." Tori tells him, seeing the rising anger in Jade's face. "What did you expect me to say? 'Sure, just let me dump Jade?'" She asks, shaking her head.

"Please. Everyone knows Jade only asked you out to piss Beck off. And you only accepted because no guy would want to." Ryder says, making Tori and Jade have the same thought.

"Then why did you ask her out?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow, a small smirk at the person walking in behind Ryder. "If 'no guy would ask her out', what does that make you for asking her out?"

"And why did it take you so long to confront her after she turned you down?" Beck asks, making Ryder turn around and stare at him. "Oh, and she didn't ask Tori out to piss me off. She asked her out because if she didn't, I was going to make an announcement on the PA system asking Tori out for her." He tells him, innocently shrugging from Jade's glare.

"I did not ask her out because you were about to blackmail me." Jade cuts in, glaring at her ex.

"Oh please. Like Tori would become a rug muncher." Ryder says, scoffing.

"Tori's clean shaven. No 'rug' no munch." Jade says, laughing when Ryder stares at Tori and Beck laughs as Tori hits her.

"Really? Show me." Ryder says, an over confident look on his face.

"Tori, maybe you should drag Jade out of here before your dad has to arrest her for literal bloody murder." Beck warns, ready to get between Jade and Ryder.

"Got ya." Tori says, grabbing hers and Jade's bags and dragging Jade out of the library, knowing Beck's comment wasn't a joke.

"What? Like anyone would believe 'Little Miss Perfect' shaves her snatch?" Ryder says, laughing.

"Okay, time to shut you up." Beck says, turning Ryder around. "What the hell is your problem? So Tori turned you down _after_ she started dating Jade? What did you honestly expect?" He asks, sighing a bit when the door closes behind Tori and Jade.

"Oh, like you actually care? That bitch dumped you and ended up dating Tori a few weeks later. You can't expect me to actually believe you support their relationship?" Ryder asks, attempting to move past Beck and follow Tori and Jade.

"Uh, Jade and I were broken up months before the 'break up' everyone knows about." Beck fills in, not minding. "It was mutual, and when she asked out Tori, I said 'about time' and took the thirty from Andre that he owed me for winning the bet on who would ask who out." He shrugs.

"You're seriously okay with your ex turning into a dy-"

"Finish that sentence and I send Jade after you." Beck cuts him off, his tone changing from calm to threateningly. "Yes, I'm seriously okay with Jade being bi and dating Tori. No, she didn't turn into _that_ after we broke up." He says, sending Ryder an almost Jade level glare. "Listen here, Daniels. Tori and Jade are dating, you don't stand a chance at getting with any of them, and you're the idiot who waited until after Jade publically told Tori they were dating and Tori accepted to ask Tori out, and now weeks later, you're questioning their relationship? Give it up, Daniels." He says, pushing Ryder back a bit with a poke to his chest. "Leave them alone, or I assure you, Jade won't be the only one hunting you." He promises, walking away from Ryder.

"Dumbass. You turned your girlfriend into a dyke, and you accept it? You're the one who needs to understand things." Ryder says, following Beck.

"I didn't turn her gay, she was bi when we met. Of course I accept it, because I'm not a closed minded piece of arrogant shit." Beck says, stopping at the doors. "And stay away from Cat." He warns, leaving Ryder alone in the library.

A few days later, when school let out, Jade groans at the sight of an unwelcome person standing against her car. "Get your ass off my car." Jade says, pulling a pair of scissors from her left boot, holding them like a knife.

"No Beck to protect you bitches." Ryder says, watching as Tori, Jade, and Cat walk over to Jade's black Mustang.

"Who needs Beck?" Jade asks, holding the scissors out to stab Ryder. "You're the lucky one, trust me. Beck would let you leave while you could breath. But Tori can't hold me back, and Cat won't. Walk away or get skinned alive." She warns.

"On one condition." Ryder says, smirking as he pushes himself off Jade's car. "Dump Jade and go out with me." He tells Tori, walking over to her.

"Hey Cat. Ryder wants a hug. He loves puppies as much as you." Jade says, smirking.

"PUPPIES!" Cat yells, grabbing Ryder and squeezing him in a tight hug, unaware that Ryder can't breath.

"Cat, release." Tori says, tickling Cat's sides, making the redhead laugh and release Ryder. "Let's go." She says, dragging Cat to Jade's car.

"But I want to play with the puppies." Cat whines as Tori puts her in the back seat.

"You can play with Trina's." Jade says, smirking as she starts her car and pulls away, leaving a barely breathing Ryder in the parking lot.

 **And I'm ending here. What did everyone think of Beck defending Tori and Jade? A little weird for me to write Beck defending Tori and Jade, since I'm used to writing him hating them.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
